Akatsuki Katz
by Britt3899
Summary: Willow Chi Buraiyā-hana, brings home some kittens, and little did the gothic girl know, they were the Akatsuki. In need of reviews and ideas. Half-arsed attempt.
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Katz I own Nothing except my idea. And you…but you're not supposed to know that…

"Goodbye Willy-poo!" Said my Mom, walking to the car were Dad was.

Yea. Right.

I call my "mom" Cathy and my "dad" Kris. They're my adopted parents, they basically are never there, and they ignore me.

They don't diserve the respect and Honor one get from being a parent. Adopted or not.

And Willy-poo? Oh My Mutha Fuckn Jashin I wanna strangle the woman!

"Seeya Cathy." I said in a bored monotone. Screw `em, okay? They are leaving for 3 months. MONTHS. For DISNEYLAND. Bitches. Can I go? Noooo I have to Watch the house and be the responsible 18 year old they just looove…

Twats.

Now, you all are probly wandering, WTF?

I am Willow. Yea, as in for a weeping Willow. My name is Willow Chi Buraiya-hana. It means Weeping Blood Briar Flower. Nice name right? I chose my last name, because I do not wish to be related to my adopted owners. They're last name is Pryce. I am 18 as I said, and I have crimson blood hair that goes down to my mid back and weirdly I have black eyes with a purple tint that shows just enough so you can tell my pupils from the rest of the eye. I am 5'8 and decently endowed.

And I am a fan girl.

Of Anime.

Specifically Naruto.

As the door shut I grabbed my black hoodie, a pop tart, water bottle and laced my combat boots. I was going out for a walk, it was raining. And I never was affected by the weather, but people will think that I'm crazy. Because I am wearing a See through black lacy tank top corset and a hot pink bra under it and a mid thigh pleated black skirt with fishnet tights. In the rain. Epic.

On my way back from my lovely walk, I saw a box. And when in America, in Maine, In Summer, you see a box, and you're a person like me, and the box meows, you must open the box. It calls to you.

Wait, rewind, check that, THE BOX MEOWED?

I jogged to the box and saw the most adora- screw it, the kittens were freaks. In a cute way. If that was possible.

THEY RESEMBLE THE AKATSUKI :3 score!

I picked up the box of about 11 kittens and brought them home. I shut the door with my foot and went to my Black and red room. It had a little silver in it because Cathy said I needed a variety of colors.

Red. Black. Silver.

Deal with it bitch.

I took out the kittens and layed them on a poofy furry Akatsuki cloud blanket.

"Time to name ya, furrballs." I said. I don't give a crap what Kris or Cathy say, they Be gone for awile and I don't want to go emo. In. Need. Of. The. Furrballs.

I named them after the Akatsuki member they resembled, and they gave me Kitty "Holy shit, you be a stalker stalking us now?" looks. What the flying shizznit?

I got to the last kitten and he was different. He resembled the defected member of the Akatsuki, Orochimaru. I voiced this and he gave me the same glare…x10.

The cats looked freaky. And freaked out. AND THEY SMELLED.

"TIME FOR A BATH" I basically shouted after noticing the stench. I filled the bathtub with warm water and dropped them in.

POOF GOES THE KITTENS!

My first Half-assed attempt at and Akatsuki Kat fan ficcie.

In need of Ocs!

Enter the Oc Name, looks personality and who she/he wants to be paired with and his/her sexuality because I might have Willow confess to being Bi sometime (maybe during ToD?) idk, but she ends up with either Madara/tobi, Itachi or Orochi btw.

Plz Review, give ideas, and enter Ocs…

Or else I will have give Tobi suger. Stuff him in a closet. With you. And put on the Barney song. And then stalk you in your sleep, casting Sharingan on you, making you relive the experience. Over. And Over. And over…

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND ENTER Ocs :3


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing accept you, Me, Willow…. Shizz.. Erase that first one~ you're not sopposed to know that!

Thanks for reviewing and entering your Ocs!

Sorry for you guys, but I could only pick two of your Ocs because..bluntly, I suck at writing :\

I picked Sei and Ayu! (Hope you don't min Ayu, but Is it okay if Willow calls ya Kit? :3)

So yea… ONTO MY SUCKISH STORY

_Last time…_

_The cats looked freaky. And freaked out. AND THEY SMELLED._

_"TIME FOR A BATH" I basically shouted after noticing the stench. I filled the bathtub with warm water and dropped them in._

_POOF GOES THE KITTENS!_

Coughing, I started waving at the smoke. "You little fluffs _that_ fudg'n dirty?"

The smoke cleared. My Kittens were gone. Nooooo- wait what the fuck, the AKATSUKI were in place of the kittens…

I Accept This.

I don't Accept the fact that they're nude.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" I shrieked, closing the door. Then something freaked.

"FOR INNOCENCE!" I shouted going in, Grabbing Konan, and sprinting the fuck out.

I gave Konan a robe I never use because I keep forgetting about it on the door, while she put it on…

"I. _thunk_ Am._ thunk_ Insane. _thunk" _My forehead met the wall multiple times.

"thank you" Konan said. "yea no prob…"

I opened the door, stuck my hand in and said

"Oi! Murders! Get towels, cover your…eh..privets.. AND MEET ME DOWNSTAIRS!" I said awkwardly.

I hear a faint "How does Tobi cover Tobi's 'privets'. And are Tobi's privets..?" I giggled and told Konan she can go get dressed in anything in my room, just to make sure she meet us downstairs.

After everyone was downstairs, Pein cleared his throat.

"Were are we." yea. Notice no ? mark. That how he said it.

"In my house" "were" "on my property" "Were" "in the usa, on the world, in the galaxy of this milemina"

I LOVE ANNOYING MURDERERS!

"Sooo" I said "Not that you're not fucking awesome and everything, but, Why the fuck are you Here Orochimaru?"

"ohm-ohhH! Tobi can answer it, PICK TOBI!" said You-Know-Who

"Umm…Yes… Tobi?" I said pretending I was going to pick some one else

"Tobi pushed a BIG RED BOTTON that said 'Past&Present Akatsuki Transporter". Tobi's a good boy!"

….

"you mean to say, un. You pushed a button, hmm. That said 'Past&Present Akatsuki Transporter', yeah?" Said Deidera

"Yes Tobi Did, is Tobi a good boy?"

ATTEMPTED STRANGLE!~~~~

"Blondie get the fuck off of dips hit'n Tobi! If anyone one is fucking dieing, it's for muther fucking Jashin-Sama" Said the zealot.

D

"well, people, you are in another world… and I GOTS ME SOME PROOF!" I said. Did I mention I added sugar to those pop-tarts and water I had awile ago?

No? Sorry.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the first volume of the manga and ran back downstair and randomly through it.

If they weren't Ninja's, Pein's head would have a massive bump on it. :3

"do you have knowledge banks here were we can research this world?" Sasori questioned

"Ummm…duude, if you mean a freakin Library, then yeahhhh…" I said in a "wtf is up with a big words and shizz" voice " We can go there… just go upastair in the room to the right and get some clothes on…"

Sorry Kris, you're clothes be worn…. HAHA!

I was Pissed. I COULDN'T RIDE MY MOTORCYCLE :'(

Soooo, I did a smart thing.

After I got everyone into the HUMMER (yesh!) I told Itachi to sit up front.

"why"

"Use the Sharingan to copy my driving so you can drive or teach the others to drive for when I want to ride my bike"

So… the 5 minute drive to the Library started…

"When the FUCK will we be there, isn't this damn thing sopposed to be fast"

"art is a bang un" "Eternal, Brat" "bang un" …and on it went…

"265..266...267"

My life sucks….

READ REVIEW LOVE DESTROY.. Wait scribble that last one…

REVIEW OR I BRING OUT THE SUGA-FIED TOBI ON U!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't Own Akatsuki

THANK YOU SEI FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAP!

You rock!

"FINALLY" I shouted as I parked the Hummer and sprinted out of it.

Riding with the WHOLE Akatsuki was HELL!

I was never doing that again. I am glad I had Itachi copy my driving. Now he got to deal with all of their whining and fighting.

I decided since Itachi could drive himself and the others home, I could tell my neighbor to drop off my bike at the library.

When we got in the library everyone split off in different sections, I just leaned up against the check-out counter waiting for them to pick out some books. Not surprisingly, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi were the only ones not actually doing anything. Tobi started climbing on one of the book shelves, only to have Deidara start yelling at him.

Then the blonde sort of 'pushed' Tobi. Who fell forward. With the entire fuckin' book case going with him. Hidan spazzed and started laughing and cussing right after the book case sort of exploded on the ground in a flurry of paper. He froze when the library dropped 30 degrees. I turned around and saw a familiar glaring face as the source of the indoor ice rink.

"Hey, that you dude? Quiet ass Sei, Bookworm of the class?" I asked.

Damn! My breath was all smoky like in the winter. Or the artic or somethin'.

...I had to learn to glare like that.

"Yeah I'm Sei, who are you?" said a Grey/Silver haired girl. Sei was the quiet bookworm in my Senior class, she had grey/silver hair, pale skin, silver eyes, and usually wore a black baggy shirt that hung off her shoulders and baggy Camo Capri's and running shoes.

"It's Willow, ya know the girl who always was in trouble for being hyper and swearing a whole-fuckn-lot?"

Sei looked me over before a knowing look just smacked her face. "Willow? Oh~ Willow! How's life? And um…" She leaned over the desk and eyed the Akatsuki's mega fail at blending in. "Yeah, why the hell do you have the Akatsuki with you?"

"hehehe….you recognized them? SHIT!" I started panicking.

"Don't worry- I won't tell" Sei said after glancing at the criminals one last time, only then did the temperature go back to normal. "But they have to clean up that mess. Otherwise they'll find out what hell on earth feels like. 'Cept maybe Konan, she's fine."

"Thanks dude…Hey? Wanna stay over my place for a while, I'm probably going to need a lot of frikn help with controlling a group of murderers…" I said a dark little cloud hanging over my head at the thought of TRYING to control them.

Sei smirked and her canines flashed in the lighting. "Sure, I was going to visit some family but they won't mind and crap. You got a ride?"

As we were talking Sei checked out the Akatsuki's books and I paid for them. "Itachi drives!" I shouted for the Akatsuki to hear us while we were heading back towards the Hummer.

I Turned to Sei, gesturing to my black sports bike. "Ever been on a motorcycle?"

"Only once." She just shifted her shoulders. "Almost ran a freshman over. I swear he almost pissed himself."

REVIEW OR TOBI COMES TO GET YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Since it was Sei's second time on a bike, I was going to make it fun. How you may ask?

A Chase.

I had Sei's cell phone and mine was hooked up to the car, so I put two speakers and mic inour helmets and connected them to the phone and called my phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT RINGING!"

"Shut the hell up." Sei Glared through the phone.

"Itachi, hopefully you're not totally blind"

"why"

Because…WERE HAVING A CHASE-GO!"

And we sped off on a forest trail- the large ones that are like a dirt bike track.

Going over 67 mph and rising

'WHOOOO-HOOOOO!" I Wooted after a large hill that turned into a jump.

These are some of the Akatsuki's reactions:

"TOBI IS SCAREDDDDD"

"HOLY MUTHER OF JASHIN"

"MY MONEY!"

Akatsuki in Hummer POV change

"She's crazy." Pein said subtitly clutching the seat.

Konan was smiling- she thought it was fun

And the others… welll… were close to pissing themselves…

And Itachi's SLIGHTLY competitive nature came out…

They were doing 90MPH and were starting to pass us.

"OH _HELL_ NO!" we heard Willow say over that weird device called a 'Cell Phone'

_She started speeding up over 100mph!_

We saw The House. Itachi and Willow Were Neck n Neck. We were going to die.

They Sped up, nearing 145mph. Willow took a jump and JUST came in first.

The 'HUMMER' stopped

"THANK GOD/JASHIN (UN) _My money :'(_"

Willow POV

"Holy…shiz…that..was..AWESOME!" Said Sei

We were all in the house now, and we looked in the cabinets… "We need to go grocery shopping.." Cue depression cloud over both Sei and Willow's head. Grocery shopping is NOT fun.

"Everyone… back in the Hummer…"

"FUCK NO-"

-FUCK YES UNLESS YOU WANT TO FUCKING STARVE SO GET IN THE DAMN HUMMER AND FOLLOW MT BIKE-NOW!"

A chorus of "Yes Ma'am" followed.

Time Skip.

We were just roming around the mall since we already stoked up the HUMMEr with food. We heard a flute, it Must've been the Competition going on. A while later the Comp was done and we were in the food court, we got the last table. :D

A girl came over, she had reddish brown shoulder length hair and blue fox like eyes, she had a necklace with fox in kanji and a light blue t-shirt with a chibi fox on it and dark jeans with converse.

"May I sit with you guys? I couldn't get a table because I had to get my flute" She said gesturing to her flute.

"You were the one who was playing the flute? You were awesome" Sei said

"Whats you're name?" I said

"Ayu Kitsune"

"Yea you can sit with use" Sei said

As everyone else was eating, Ayu wisperd to us that she knew they were the Akatsuki and was wondering if she could hang out with us.

"Well Kit," I said "You are now officially staying at my place? Oh-fuckn-kay?"

Her grin widend, "Awesome!"

Another one joins the group…. And I have a feeling it's not going to be a good day tomorrow..

REVIEW OR TOBI GLOMPZ YOUUUU

Might not have epically awesome chaps for a while- Sei might not have internet this Mon-Fri :(

But if I remember- I will Ask Kit if she want to help for that week.

I own nothing…. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Kit was walking down the hallways banging on all the doors, she returned to the living room..

"What the fuck Bitch?" Hidan said sleepily the others nodding "yea what he said"

"Whaaaa?" Kit said rubbing her eyes "What the fuck did I do bastards?"

o.0 This is Kit? Oh…I forgot to mention she's bipolar and sleep walks with eyes open o.0

All of the sudden, the sunny day turned into a raging thunderstorm…

"The heck?" Sei exclaimed

"TOBI IS SCAREDDD" Tobi ran from Willow's room, Orochimaru and Itachi jogging after him

"What the fuck?"

"Hide" was the only words Orochimaru said as he stood behind them.

'WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP YOU LITTLE TWATS!" A raging Willow shrieked stomping into the living room. Most of the guys blushed because while they were in sweatpants for pjs, Kit in a light blue thigh length t shirt and sweats, Sei in Dark green tank and purple sweats, Willow was just in a WAY to big button up white dress shirt that was slightly see-through o.0 (they could see her black bra and that she was wearing black boxers o.0 poor Willow)

"K-K-Kit did"

"KIT, GIVE ME ONE FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULD FUCKING THROTTLE YOU RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"Isleepwalkwithmyeyesopen andandand you lurvs meee?" Kit said the latter unsurely

"Y-yea don't kill us :3 you LURVS us!" Sei said trying to help Kit..

"GRRR… you better Lurvs me back bitches.." Willow mumble walking into the kitchen "NOT HOMO THOUGH" (Me and my friends Eli and Emma actually say to each other Iluvu (not homo))

"No way man" Sei and Kit said relieved.

"what was that about un?"

Willow walked back out with a pop tart (CINNAMON :D) going 'OMNOMNOM' "Breaky is pop tarts"

Time skip~~~

"must get revenge… SEI KIT MEETING NOW"

As the three girls went to Willow's room, the Akatsuki all had one thought 'We're (fucking) screwed (un) (Tobi is a good boy)'

The girls faced each other and all said one thing.

"YOAI"

They gathered they're Ipod touches, laptops and cell phone and got the most explicit ones they could find.

"Ohhh guys…."

They were in the living room and hooked everything onto the TV and made it be a slideshow…

They hit play…

SasoDei

"MY EYES(un)"

KakuHidan

"Fuck no!"

White&Black Zetsu

"YOU LITTLE **BITCHES"**

PeinKonan

*blush*

Kisatobi (Dony ask *shudder*)

"Ahhh!" (Tobi doesn't like this!)

OrochiKabuto

"….No.."

And lastly…

"Wait what" Willow said "I don't remember anymore.."

Sei and Kit smiled "WE had to.."

It was…

SasuIta

"AHHHHHHHH!…I'm blind…" (not really blind but… scarred more likely?)

"INCEST IS A NO-NO" Willow SHRIEKED shutting off the TV

"yoai I'm fine with, Yuri I can deal with, Shoun-ai ect, but Incest, Get the hell out, it can go die, it's not right!" Willow shouted Gibbs slapping Sei and Kit (NCIS REFFERENCE)

Hidan and Diedera were sooo pissed they Lunged at Sei and Kit (respectively), Sei blocked Hidan's kick with her calf and backed off quickly after she kneed him in the family jewels, Kit blocked Deidera's punch and did the same as Sei, after Hidan and Diedera recovered, they turned to Willow who was laughing her ass off, they both lunged.

Hidan come from the front, Diedera from the right, Willow ducked hidan and Swung her leg out and dodged the falling Deidera, Sat on him with his arms twisted behind his back in one hand, Hidan lunged again, she ducked and as he flew over she punched him where the sun don't shine. heh they bonded (my friends and I bond by hitting each other)

"I give! Un" Willow stood up rolled her shoulder.

"Holy shit (un)" was a respective response to her actions from the girls and Co.

"Huh, sword lessons, street jumping and taijutsu actually came in handy.."

Sei and Kit were less experienced than Willow but they could decently protect themselves.

'hmmm' Pein thought 'she would be a good recruit….' "We are going to train you three to be ninjas"

"Kay, and sorry about that" Kit said happily and sheepishly "Yea" Sei agreed.

"Psht, I'm sure as hell not sorry, self-defence bitch. I don't care bout the ninja shit either." Willow said, moving towards her movie shelf. It was already 6pm so she ordered Chinese food for them (like, 10 pu-pu platers and almost 6lbs of fried rice and crab Rangoon) She took out Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Zombieland for them to watch.

It was a Chinese food movie night that night :P

Review or a Sacrifice withdrawn Hidan comes after you o.0

(Thanks Kit! For the ideas and such)

I don't own Akatsuki or Sei or Kit…Just Willow, you, me…..shhh you didn't hear that o.0


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing- I ACTUALLY DID ALL THIS MYSELF- BE PROUD..BE VERY PROUD!

Today was the day we started training

Kit was training with Kisame, she had water style

Sei was training with Deidera, she had Earth style

Willow was training with Itachi, she had Fire style

While they were training, they noticed something about themselves.

Sei was able to crush a boulder into dust,

Kit was able to turn water to ice in a mirror like form,

And Willow was already advanced in fire and genjutsu.

They noticed this about each other and when training was done they crawled yes crawled- they were tired OK! to Willow's room and locked the door.

"Are you guys noticing what I'm noticing" Asked Kit slightly freighted

"Yea.." Sei replied.

Willow was already at the computer, she looked up Kekkei Genkai list because she had a gut feeling.

And what she saw…amazed her and scared her….

"Guys… look…Sei read this one…"

'**Dust Release** is a kekkei tota, an advanced version of kekkei genkai. The jutsu are created by combining the earth, wind, and fire natures. This element allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to pulverize anything into molecule-sized dust. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three- dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. At this point, anything within the boundaries of the form is pulverized on the molecular level.'

"Sei… I think you have this Kekkei Genkai…" Kit whispered

"y-yea…" Sei said still in shock from finding out she had a Kekkei Genkai…

'Kit…Look.." Willow said opening another page.

'**Ice Release** is the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan, and allowed the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which he could manipulate through willpower alone. The ice Haku created was largely immune to fire-based attacks, only melting slightly when coming into contact with flames. Using his special ability, Haku developed the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which allowed him to create any number of mirrors made of ice to use as a shield or trap an opponent.'

"you have Haku's kekkei genkai…" Kit was frozen…

Willow was afraid for once, she didn't want a Kekkei Genkai! It would mean she was from the NarutoVerse.. She was adopted yes, but… she didn't..no couldn't and wouldn't ever want to be..a fiction person..

She walked away from the computer and curled up under the covers hugging a pillow "…no…."

Kit and Sei wanted to know…What was Willow's? They knew she was Adopted so this must be hard for her… They both somehow knew this was right though… Sei's parents had BROWN hair.. Kit's had BLONDE.. So they accepted that they were from NarutoVerse…(look at their discriptions..) But Willow… They looked through the Kekkei Genkais.. And found Willows

"Wilz..you have two Kekkei Genkai's….But it's more.. Personalized.." Kit said soothingly..

Sei Read out Loud "The **Lava Release** jutsu are techniques that combine fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt away almost anything. This chakra nature can also manipulate other related materials such as lime, which is an alkaline powder, rather than molten rock. Lava Release is used by the Four-Tailed Monkey, its jinchuriki Roshi, and is one of the kekkei genkai used by the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi and the Third Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi.' and (I made this one up) 'The **Weeping Sharingan** is a dojutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in members of the Buraiya-hana Clan. It is one of the Great Four Dōjutsu, along with the Byakugan, Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Weeping Sharingan is also called "_Heaven's Cursed Eye_" because of the many abilities it grants the user, but the sorrow and Misery that is required to acquire it.' That was a mouthful"

"No…" Willow whispered..Sobbing.

Kit and Sei shared a look then sat next to Willow on either side of her "Shhhh it's okays hun" Kit said trying to comfort her friend.

"Come on! What happened to 'Bitch with me and get Bitched back Willow'?" Sei said

"I'm fake..I'm not real…" She kept repeating that mantra.. Sei and Kit both agreed she probably needed time alone. "Willow.. We're not going to tell them about our..abilitys until they figure out or you give the ok, `kay?" Kit assured her.

"…kay.."

Sei and Kit walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. Full blown sobs started when it clicked shut.

They walked into the living room slightly depressed..

"What the fuck is Wrong Bitches?"

"Nothing" Kit snapped

"We're ordering pizza for you guys.. Willow's…umm" Kit looked to Sei for help

"She's on her monthly woman's time" Sei supplied the rest of the lie.

"O-kay…" the Akatsuki didn't believe them..

"Orochimaru can sleep in the mini-spare room from now on- Not many should be around Wilz right now.." Sei ordered.

The girls went to sleep, The Akatsuki Had a meeting.

Akatsuki POV (no shit Sherlock…)

"What do you think is bothering those..girls." Pein asked/ordered (don't ask how)

"It's not 'girl problems** we smell no blood**" Zetsu confirmed.

"Not stress" Konan put in, Deidera and Itachi agreed

"Not lack of sugar Tobi thinks!"…you know who..

"She might just want to have a fucking good fuck" Hidan put in, getting smacked by Kakazu

They all put in the 'nots' and when they couldn't figure it out they switched the topic to the Girl's training.

"Progress" Pein ordered

Kisame spoke first "Kit is great with her jutsus and Taijutsus need to work on genjutsu though..She sometimes turns the water to ice to"

Deidera next "Sei is CRUSHING everything with a jutsu- her Taijutsu is excellent and Genjutsu is decent"

Itachi last in his oh-so-wonderful monotone "Willow's Fire jutsu is turning sometimes to Lava and she is excellent with Genjutsu-she rival's a Anbu with it, her Taijutsu rivals Deidera and Hidan (Last chap reference)"

One thing all the Akatsuki agreed on though, all the Girls seemed to hide something…but what?

AND THE PLOT FINALLY CAME TO MY ABSENT MIND! :3 two chapters in one night-awesome!

Review or else…. Well, let's have Sasori think of the Or 'else'ing shall we?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the girls were training- minus Willow. Willow hadn't felt like getting up to train and although Sei and Kit wanted to stay and comfort their friend, their absence at training would make the Akatsuki check up on them and they didn't feel like spilling about their little secret- yet.

In the middle of training, Willow walked outside.

"Sei," She shouted, "Kit, we're telling them. Now."

Sei and Kit nodded to each other and stopped their training. They walked over to Willow, ignoring the questions asked by their trainers.

"AKATSUKI! You must have by now noticed something's up. Well, we're going to tell you. Interrupt and die." Willow said, dead serious.

"We have Kekkei Genkais; Sei's is Dust release, Kit's is Ice release, mine is  
>Lave Release and Weeping Sharingan. I have researched more and found that Kit is related to Haku, that is why she has Ice Release."<p>

Kit was silent, but in her head she was cheering happily. She'd always wanted to have an ability like that and be related to Haku.

"I have also found her flute is an extension of her powers. Sei is now one of the three only shinobi in existence capable of using this kekkei genkai: Mu and his student, Onoki. She uses a drum to as an extension of it, rarely."

Sei nodded, telling them she knew about hers and accepted it- She always wondered what it would be like to be able to use the drums...

"I am the sole user of Weeping Sharingan, the last of my clan, Buraiya-hana. I also have a Lava Release kekkei genkai, don't ask how I have two- I haven't the foggiest idea. My singing is an extension of the Lava Release."

Willow said hers slightly sadly, She didn't want to be a NarutoVerse person, now add that fact she is the solve survivor of her clan...

There was total silence after the little speech.

"Well, fuck." Hidan said, breaking the ice.

"'Fuck' is right. How the hell did you find out?" Asked Kisame.

"Well... We were simply more observant than you as we trained. And smarter." Sei added the last part under her breath.

"Didn't you notice us turn water to ice, boulders to dust and fire into lava?" Asked Willow. The Akatsuki mentally slapped their foreheads, whi.

"Oh right, un." Muttered Deidara

"So then, does that mean you three are from our world as well?" Asked Sasori.

"I guess... I mean, ninjas and chakra are fictional things over here..." Said Kit.

"That means-"

"Ooh! Tobi has an idea!" Tobi waved his hand in the air. Sasori glared at Tobi for interrupting him, but decided to say nothing.

"Yes, Tobi?" Asked Pein.

"The pretty girls came to this world the same way we did! Only, they were really, really little and weren't cats!" Tobi said.

"A possibility." Said Pein, nodding.

"That means that the answer to getting home lies in the girls' past somewhere." Said Konan. "Do you three remember anything? Anything at all." The girls thought hard but could come up with nothing.

"No... Sorry." Said Willow.

"Hey, what about you guys? You should be able to remember, right?" said Sei.

"No. We, unfortunately, cannot remember a thing about how we got here. " Replied Orochimaru. "However, we do know that it has something to do with a jutsu."

"Then, perhaps we should try researching it again. Another trip to the... Library, was it?" Suggested Sasori. Immediately, the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Hell no." Sei's glare was icy as she remembered how they wrecked the library and nearly got her fired.

"Chill, girl, it was only a suggestion." Said Kit, trying to calm Sei down. The temperature rose again after Sei stopped her glaring

"Sorry. Anyways, why don't we just research it here, at home?" She suggested.

"How?" Asked Itachi.

"The world wide web, of course!" Willow held up a laptop. It seemed she had cheered up a bit.

"Wait, if we had that, then why did we go to the library in the first place, un?" Silence was Deidara's answer.

"Well… Look on the bright side! If you never went there, you wouldn't have met me!" Sei said, grinning. Willow and Kit nodded in agreement while the rest of the Akatsuki kept neutral faces.

"What bright side? All we got was a freaky girl who is just as adept at the element of ice as Kit, un." Deidara muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Sei didn't hear him and began handing the most reliable members (and past members) of the Akatsuki laptops and iPod touches, the members who didn't get a laptop or iPod touch shared with the ones who had gotten them. Sei explained how they worked and pretty soon, they were quietly (well, as quiet as you can get with Hidan doing a commentary on how Kakuzu was doing and not helping out at all) researching ways on how to get them back home.

****

"Ugh, my back hurts," complained Willow, getting up and stretching. She had been at it for god-knows-how-long and they hadn't come up with anything.

"Nothing here," said Kit, closing her laptop with a sigh.

"Same." Sei said.

"We have not found anything as well." Said Pein. Willow glanced at the clock. It was already fife-thirty.

"You know what we need? A break." She said.

"Good idea. My eyes are tired," agreed Kit. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Watch a movie?" Suggested Kisame.

"No, it will tire our eyes even more." Said Willow.

"Ooh! Tobi thinks we should play a game!" Guess who said it.

"Sure, why not?" Said Sei. "Any ideas on what to play?"

"Hide and seek!" Tobi exclaimed.

"No fucking way!" Said Hidan

"Truth or dare?" Suggested Kisame.

"Nah, I think our brains are too fried to play that, un." Said Deidara.

"I got a better idea." Smirked Willow.

"What?"

"7 minutes in heaven."

"Hell yeah!" Said Hidan, pumping a fist in the air. Willow went to find a hat while Sei and Kit searched for pieces of paper and pencils.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was in the circle except Willow, who was just sitting down with the hat with names in them. Sei got a bottle and spun it to see who would go first.

It landed on Sasori.

Sasori POV

The bottle landed on me. The girls said whom ever it lands on draws a name in goes in the closet... and we all understood the rest: Do something or not.

I reached in and grabbed a paper slip. It said "Kit :3"

I walked into the closet and Kit walked in and sat down, as did I (He's not in his puppet and lets say he's human because of the cat thing)

The door closed, and I was thinking:

Is she scared?

Why is she blushing?

Why do I have butterflies?

Do I like her? Is it even possible for me to like...love...her?

She was staring at me, probably because I spaced out. There was one way to answer these questions...

I turned towards her a leaned down, I tilted her chin. Her eyes darted around, wondering.

"Sasori.." She whispered

My lips met hers.

To my surprise she kissed back.

Unfortunately, Hidan opened the door. While we were kissing.

"Danna and Fox is the first couple of the night un." Deidera said

I stood up, as did Kit, she was blushing though. She sat down were she was before, near Sei on her right, further on her left, Willow. I sat down next to her.

She wasn't Scared. She was nervous.

Blushing because she likes me.

Butterflies because I like her.

It is possible for us to like each other.

POV regular.

It was Konan's turn, she got Pein and they both came out slightly blushing. Koko and Pein Couple 2!

It was Zetsu's turn, he got a paper that said "Sei ." He melted (I don't really know what it's called...) into the closet as Sei walked in and sat down the door closed

POV Zetsu

**Why are we playing? **It's fun! Besides, we- **I think Sei looks like a good snack.. **DONT! Do not think that way about Sei! **Why Not? **As much as you deny it, we have feeling for her

-**But!**- shah! she's speaking..

"Zetsu, I know you can eat me and all, but I'm going to take Willow's advice and just say it: I like you... alot..." Sei said awkwardly

"We won't eat you-**Literally-**ignore him for now..-**hey!- **We like you to" I said leaning towards her..I hope she doesn't freak out- **Agreed.**

Black and White met soft pink, Zetsu's hand on her hip and the other on her chin, this is how...Willow got black mail.. Willow opened the door and took a picture- she did the Same with Kit and Sasori.

POV regular

"Welp! I think we be done for tonight" willow said trying to weasel (heh Itachi!) out of her turn..

"NO WAY! you are NOT getting out of this!" Kit said from her spot leaning on Sasori with her arm around her

"Yea!" Sei said from Zetsu's lap.

"What ever!"

The bottle spun...

Willow's Mind raced... She had a crush on three of the men there, how could she do this? She Liked Itachi ever since he first aired in the Anime, but she kind of liked him brotherly,

She liked Orochimaru and was a wreck when he 'died' in the manga, She also liked Tobi/Madara, for his hyperness and seductiveness and his split personalities,

It was sooo hard... But she had gotten advice earlier, Kit said to "Just pick one! All of them are jerks!" and Sei said "Give them each a chance, or kiss each of them, the one that you see yourself doing more than or sparks fly with, is the one."

But...

It landed on Orochimaru, Willow was already in the closet and Orochimaru sat down next to her.

POV Orochimaru

I'm too old for her... She probably doesn't like me, plus do I even truly feel this way about her?...

Maybe...

Was my thought has I turned her face and kissed her gently on her bloody red lips. I was surprised that I did that.

Even more so that she kissed back.

We stopped and stared at each other, turned to face the door just as it opened.

POV regular

"AWW! nothing happened" Whined Kit with a pouted face. "Don't worry, Fox, it will happen sooner or later." Comforted Sasori, pecking her cheek.

It was around 9 pm and the others were bored that they didn't get to participate, so we decided to play Truth or Dare.

Deidera was to spin first, and he had no good dares...for the good boy...

so, Sei whispered a dare to him..

"Tobi un, I dare you to kiss Willow! yeah."

Willow, who was lounging on her bean bag sat up straight..

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SO TOBI WILL DO \WHAT SEMPIA SAID!"

Tobi stood in front of Willow and moved his mask up like 3 inches and kissed her. Madara was a good kisser, because Willow immediately responded

When tobi pulled away willow was breathless.

"TOBI IS GOOD BOY!"

the Akatsuki's expressions that Tobi kissed Willow were o.0

Tobi spinned and dared Kukuzu to burn 1$. He left the game after that...crying...

Since he wasn't able to spin, Kit spun. She knew who Willow liked so she hoped it landed on mister weasel..

It did. "WEASLE! KISS WILLOW!"

'WHAT THE FUCK IS IT KISS WILLOW DAY? OH PLEASE JASHIN NO- DON'T MAKE IT AN ACTUAL DAY!" Willow said after seeing Kit's look that said new-holiday-alert!

"I Would rather not kiss her, as I find her like a younger sister to me and would rather not kiss some one who I consider family"

"Same here" Said Pein, Kukuzu (from the other room), Hidan, Died era, Zetsu and Sasori making sure that they would not be dared to kiss Willow.

Willow teared up, she never had a 'family' that she actually considered family, and she was so glad they all accepted her. Konan, sei and Kit even said they though of her as a motherly figure (kit) or older(Sei)/younger(Konan) sister!

Willow was glad though, she narrowed it down To Orochimaru and Tobi/Madara...

After a few round of ToD, they agreed they should get some rest.

Who does Willow like? Did I do a good job? are you going to give me a cookie? what will happen next? how will they get home? Sorry it wasn't sooner- I had school work to do.

Read Review Love I don't own Akatsukim, Kit or Sei, and give me some damn ideas! PWEASE!

review or I sick Sei's glare on you! 3 pages! Woot!


	9. Chapter 9

So sad! This is not the final chapter though! I own nothing except the plot, idea, and Willow!

That morning no one could find Willow, but little did they know, the previous night after many had gone to bed...

POV flashback (my first flashyback! :3)

"I have found out how to return to our world, Leader-sama, Madara-Sama, Konan-Sama" Itachi informed the three.

Willow was in her room, Orochimaru deeply asleep after confirming with her that they would be just friends, with a

sibling bond. She couldn't sleep, she barely slept anyways- her self induced insomnia did that to her. She was frightened-

They had to leave. Soon. And she hadn't...admitted to Tobi/Madara...

"Good, you know the hand signs correct? We leave tomorrow afternoon. The girls do have chakra, but WE will have them stay

they are distracting Sasori and Zetsu and making them soft. WE do not need distractions" Pein confirmed.

"Pein-sama..." Konan whispered unbelieving.

"Hn" Itachi replied with.

"Once when we are back, we will hunt for the Jinchuriki once again." Madara said, stone voiced as if he was having inner turmoil

about leaving. But it was barely noticeable.

willow heard slight footsteps so she laid back down, pretending to just wake up.

"Hmmm? Weasel? Tobi?" Willow said 'sleepily'

"Tobi wonders why Willow-chan woke up?" Tobi said as he crawled in next to her, as Itachi fell asleep on the air mattress near Orochimaru's couch

"I..I had a nightmare" Was Willow's only excuse she could think of.

"Tobi will make sure Willow-chan doesn't have nightmares! Don't worry! Willow-chan will have happy dreams now that Tobi is Here!"

As Willow was slowly losing conscious, she felt, what felt like lips on her forehead... and a whispered voice said..

"Goodnight, My Weeping-Hime" And all turned the black of sleep.

Flashyback is done :\

It was the afternoon, and still no sight of Willow. Sei and Kit had found out about the news, They weren't taking it so good..

Kit was hugging Sasori, crying moderately loudly, while Sei was latched onto Zetsu, silently shedding tears.

It was time to go..

"Goodbye my little Fox"

"Goodbye un!"

"Hn"

"Good-fucking bye bitches"

"..Goodbye.."

"TOBI WILL MISS GIRLS!"

"Do not waste your money while I am gone."

Sei and Kit were hugging each other as they got into a circle..Just as they were about to start the hand signs..

"Wait!" someone said. A Tear faced Willow ran into the room, glomping Tobi with all her might, hugging tightly as if she would never let go..

"Tobi..." She said, and even quieter she added "Madara..I l wanted you to know..I love you" She said, then quickly moved his mask slightly to give him a

quick kiss.

She then Backed off slowly, Itachi was on the last hand sign

"DIMESION NO JUTSU"

"Goodbye..." They all whispered crying.."

A flash..and then there was naught a trace of the 10 criminals...except three rouge headbands.. Suna, Konoha, and Grass, and a note.

Sei

We trust you with our headband. Love Zetsu.

Fox

Don't cry little puppetress, my headband for remembrance. Love Sasori.

My weeping-Hime

Do not Weep, please do not. I love you also, and here is my prove- This headband is precious to a shinobi- criminal or not,

It is a sign of my love for you- Solid as metal, crossed between worlds. Love Madara.

We sobbed for days, we took online collage classes, barely, Sei and Kit moved in with me, seeing as Cathy and Kris we living in Florida since they could not take our depression,

Days and Nights we hoped..Hoped and wished for something we knew would never come... Yet we always had that one spark of hope..

After a month, we were all emptied of tears, Sei was still Sei, but she was always cold as ice, while Kit was Not the happy little fox everyone once knew.

Willow was the worst though, She didn't talk in more then five words at most, she barely ate, and was usually in her room, clutching the headband looking at the stars.

Wishing.

Wishing for her time to come... To Return to the one she Loved..

The girls never used their powers- they locked them away, they were isolated from the world.

Sei was known as Ice, Kit as Fox, and Willow as Weeping, that became their names to the outside world,

But only they knew their real selves, not Ice nor Fox, or Weeping, but the Sei, Kit and willow they truly were..

And wish to be again.. But only.. Only when they're wish became real.

To Be with they're loves once more.


	10. AN Sequel!

Sequel: Akatsuki Katz: The Weeping is up!  
>Sei and Kit are still in it, as is Willow.<br>please check it out and R&R it! 


End file.
